blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight
'History' Early Life Colleen speaks little of her life prior to her and her younger sister joining the Paris Haven. It is known that she attended Cambridge University and received two degrees in astro-related fields. Excursion to London Shortly before the meeting in the Arctic, Starlight was called by Kaiser to check up on the haven in London. Once her sister, Rift, teleported her there she found the haven under attack. Starlight fled and attempted to return to Paris to warn her own haven. She was soon cornered by members of Sigma and accidentally destroyed the Channel Tunnel, she was able to escape before too many authorities or press arrived. Starfall Upon returning to Paris, she was greeted by the chilling news that the meeting had been attacked by Omega and that both Kaiser and Rift were killed. Hearing this, Starlight tearfully hugs Void. They are also told by Gendarme that the Marseilles Haven has fallen as well. After being vigilant for two weeks, they receive word that Moscow has fallen as well. Finally, Omega attacks the Paris Haven and the defenders are decimated. After intense fighting, Void and Starlight are the only two standing and they decide to escape. Starlight elects to stay behind, Void protests and gives her a strange ring. Starlight is soon captured. Starlight In February 2025, Starlight is unexpectedly rescued by Void, Howl, Ballista, and Jolly Roger. Starlight, weakened from the collar, is unable to use her abilities. The rescue mission goes well, save for the apparent death of Ballista during the facilities destruction. Starbright The rescue was a two-pronged operation, a larger force stayed behind to distract Omega/Sigma, while the smaller rescued Starlight. Once the smaller force returns during the battle, Starlight attempted to go supernova but was stopped by Night Witch. The heroes still manage to escape and live to fight another day. The Warnings Starlight was present for the warnings given by Night Witch and Virrat. Soon after, she was declared part of the team tasked with rescuing Tempest and Inferno. Upheaval During the mission, she reveals to Ambush and Zephyr that she has contracted stage IV lung cancer. Zephyr is somehow able to heal her and cure the cancer. After this she flirts a little with Zephyr. During the battle with Silver Tongue's lieutenants, Starlight duels Haze and manages to defeat her. Starlight is able to escape from Tirann after he kills Silver Tongue and traps Zephyr, Tempest, and Inferno. Cessation During the Invasion, Starlight acted as air support. She rescued many innocent bystanders and was successful in keeping as many of the flying aliens focused on her. Once on the ground, she held firm with Ambush and soon after with Zephyr. She was frozen by Tundra before she had the opportunity to fight Tirann. The battle would end in victory, following the disappearance of Tirann. Aftermath The heroes were commended and were formed into their own team, the PeaceKeepers. During the waiting period for their HQ to be completed, Starlight volunteered at a women's shelter with Silencer and continued to flirt with Zephyr. Personality & Relationships Starlight is quiet and sometimes quirky. She has been shown to be a bit of a pervert. She is confident in her abilities but not necessarily controlling them. She tends to refrain from telling anyone about her education, not wanting the attention that comes with intelligence. She was incredibly overprotective of her younger sister and still has not fully recovered from her death. Starlight is close friends with Silencer, Void, Gendarme, Zephyr and Ambush. She is attracted to Zephyr but will not move forward for unknown reasons. Religious Views It is well known that she was raised in a strict Irish Catholic family, though both she and her sister left the church in their early teens for unknown reasons. 'Powers and Abilities' Light Manipulation: 'Starlight is able to manipulate the light around her, this gives her the following abilities; *'Light Projection: 'She is able to project this light energy into beams of offensive energy. These can vary between sustained beams or rapid-fire energy bolts. *'Light Absorption: 'Colleen is able to absorb the light around her, rendering an entire area completely dark. *'Bioluminescence: 'Starlight glows with a faint white light in the dark, she is able to adjust the intensity of this light. *'Supernova: 'Named by her sister, this ability involves Starlight releasing all light around her into one massive controlled explosion. Her eyes will glow white while she charges this ability. She also tends to blackout after using this ability. *'Force Fields: 'Starlight can focus her absorbed light into a protective force field. *'Invisibility: 'She can also bend the light around her to render her invisible. *'Night Vision: '''She is able to see in the dark, by bending the light around her. '''Flight: '''Starlight is able to fly at the speed of light. '''Peak Human Strength: '''She is able to roughly lift twice her body weight. '''Super-Genius Level Intellect: '''Starlight is potentially the smartest woman on Earth, and the smartest in her fields. '''Multilingual: '''Starlight fluently speaks both English, French, and Irish. She is able to have simple conversations in both Japanese and German. '''Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Colleen is a moderate fighter in close quarters. '''Weaknesses Starlight possesses the same durability of a normal human woman. Depriving her totally of light would render her completely powerless. Equipment Starlight's Suit: 'Created by DXD researchers and designed specifically for her. 'Notes and Trivia *Starlight is 29 at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *She will not speak openly about why she and her sister left the church. *She heavily downplays her intelligence, the only one aware is SnapDragon due to telepathy. *She considers her favorite film to be either Sunshine ''or ''28 Days Later. *How she got her powers is also unknown. *She wishes to study both robotics and space construction. *She was considered to be second-in-command of the Paris Haven, under Kaiser. *Starlight apparently dislikes flying. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters